


Trying got me nowhere

by StraightlyUnstraight



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Other, no beta we die like dream's social relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StraightlyUnstraight/pseuds/StraightlyUnstraight
Summary: the road to hell is paved with good intentionsthe road to heaven is littered with seemingly bad actions
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 181





	Trying got me nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> I have writers block and am simply been edgin to panic attacks weekly so Im writing this

Dream woke up and sees himself heavily chained to a brick wall built behind him in the stage of lmanberg, he barely remembers anything but he sees everyone in the server

everyone glaring at him...

george looked at him with an unreadable expression..

sapnap looked like he wanted to burn him by just being in his vicinity..

bad looked at him with a dissapointed face..

antfrost, punz, purpled, and sam looked at him with a frown with a hint of anger and nervousness..

niki and mom captain puffy looked at him with a sad expression and a look as if he was a stranger..

eret had a normal gave with hidden fear behind his eyes..

tommy was hugging phil and trying to avoid his gaze while phil glared at him with fatherly rage..

techno was beside ghostbur who looked concerned while techno stared at him with silent rage..

he had lost everyone..

"dream"

he looks at his sides and notices tubbo and fundy with quackity entering on both sides, fundy was snarling at him while quackity looked at him like he was dirt, while tubbo looked at him with anger and nervousness, as if he would cut off his arm as soon as he got closer to dream

tobbu went up the podium as fundy and quackity positioned themselves beside him on both sides with their weapons out

"good evening lmanberg, and of the people of the server, today, dream has been accused with the crimes of murders, wars, and for manipulation, so we all have agreed and signed the right of him to be publically executed, dream, how do you plead?" tubbo says as he looks at him with a hardened gaze

is he guilty?

he wanted everyone safe, that was all he wanted

are the wars really his fault?

why was everyone so against with having the server just one whole smp? why did they have to make countries? isnt having a home enough?

he didnt change

everyone did

but then again

he stayed the same

a kid with colorful daydreams..

"it was never enough huh?"

he laughs

he laughs hysterically

he laughs 

but his laughs echoes with pain

his laugh was broken

he laughed at the world, he laughed at himself

until he sobs

he sobs and cries rivers of hidden pain, thousands of wounds opening at the same time

~~at one point his mask gets moved down to his neck to dangle, his face open to the unmerciful world to see..~~

everyone stares..

all they see is a young face with big jagged scars, old and new, all through his face ~~scars that weren't supposed to be on a 21 year old's face~~...

and eyes that reflected a thousand broken dreams..

he stares at them with pain and loneliness..

"I wanted a home, that was all I wanted, a place with everyone who I loved together, away from the wars, from the bitter reality, AND YET! NO MATTER HOW HARD I DID TO KEEP THE OUTSIDE AWAY FROM THIS PLACE, YOU ALL MADE IT HERE INSTEAD!" he screams to everyone, some look away, some wore guilt ridden faces, the others lost the rage they had on their faces moments ago, while some looked troubled

he suddenly saw a blade pierce his stomach...

next thing he knew was he found home.


End file.
